High School Problems
by BakaFujo
Summary: Kagami Taiga, anak jalanan dan pencopet, berandal juga bartender klub malam yang dipuja wanita, terseret dalam masalah paling besar dalam hidupnya, disekolahkan. Jiwa Kagami yang bebas dan liar jelas memberontak tidak terima. Apa yang akan Kagami lakukan? Bad!Teikou!Kagami and all waning inside. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: A school! NOOOO!

Problems 1: A School!? NOOOO!

~High School Problems~

Summary: Kagami Taiga, anak jalanan dan pencopet, berandal juga bartender klub malam yang dipuja wanita, terseret dalam masalah paling besar dalam hidupnya, disekolahkan. Jiwa Kagami yang bebas dan liar jelas memberontak tidak terima. Apa yang akan Kagami lakukan?

Warning: Bahasa kasar (tapi diusahakan EYD), OOC, possible typo, aneh, setting AU, Bad!Teikou!Kagami n all, etc.

.

.

~High School Problems~

.

.

"Hei! Siapapun! Tangkap pencopet itu!" Teriak seorang nenek tua di gang kecil, menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah mencolok. Anak itu berlari seperti orang yang baru saja melihat setan. Orang-orang menoleh, kemudian berbondong-bondong mengerjar si bocah.

Bocah itu─Kagami Taiga─berbelok menuju gang kecil dan kumuh yang gelap. Orang-orang mengikutinya.

Kagami terus berlari sampai ujung gang yang, sayangnya, mentok.

Para pengejar menyeringai.

"Kemari kau, setan jahanam kecil!" Seru salah satu laki-laki dari kerumunan yang mengejar Kagami. "Kau sudah tersudut! Sekarang tempatmu adalah penjara!"

Tanpa diduga, Kagami ikut menyeringai.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah tersudut, eh?"

Laki-laki tadi membelakan matanya tatakala Kagami berlari menuju kerumunan, mengeper kakinya, kemudian meloncat melewati kerumunan dengan cara menginjak pundak orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

"Jangan remehkan pencopet kelas harimau sepertiku, Paman!" Ejek Kagami dari kejauhan.

XXX

Kagami duduk didalam gorong-gorong sambil membuka tas hasil copetannya tadi.

Isinya lumayan.

"Wah, untuk seorang nenek tua, ternyata dia kaya juga.." Gumam Kagami sambil menghitung uang yang berada di dompet si nenek.

Tak tak.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar.

"Alex?" Tebak Kagami tanpa menoleh, masih asik dengan uang hasil curiannya.

Wanita itu mengangguk. Suara sepatu high-heelsnya menggema diseluruh gorong-gorong yang kecil, bau, dan kotor itu.

"Ya." Jawab Alexandra Gracia. Wanita itu duduk disamping Kagami sebelum membuka jubbah beludrunya yang kelihatan mahal. Matanya melihat tangan Kagami yang lihai menghitung uang. "Kau mencopet lagi?" Tanyanya dengan curiga.

Kagami mengangkat bahu.

"Astaga, Taiga! Kan sudah kubilang, berhenti mencopet! Aku akan membiayai kehidupanmu!" Seru wanita itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang bergoyang tiap kali dia menggeleng.

"Cih." Kagami mendecih mengejek. "Aku juga sudah bilang, kan, Alex, kalau aku juga tidak mau menerima bantuanmu!? Aku dapat hidup sendiri! Enyah sana!" Seru Kagami.

Alex mendesah lelah.

"Aku bersumpah akan menyekolahkanmu, Taiga." Katanya.

Kagami berdiri sebari memasuki uang hasil curiannya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Sumpahmu tidak dapat dibuktikan, Alex, karena kau tidak mempunyai Tuhan," Kata Kagami sambil berjalan menjauh. "Karena Tuhan memang tidak pernah ada didunia ini." Lanjutnya. Lambat laun, Kagami tertelan gelapnya gorong-gorong itu.

Alex kembali mendesah.

"Tuhan itu ada, Taiga. Hanya kau saja yang belum melihatnya." Gumam Alex.

XXX

Kagami berjalan menyusuri pertokoan Tokyo sambil menggunakan topi baseball yang lagi-lagi dicopetnya dari seorang anak hip-hop yang dengan bodohnya tertidur di lapangan bola basket tempat di biasa melakukan street ball dengan teman sesame anak jalanannya.

Kagami bersiul-siul, sesekali menggoda wanita yang berpakaian minim dijalan.

Jangan salah, walau Kagami adalah anak jalanan, Kagami mempunyai reputasi bagus diantara para kupu-kupu malam.

Kagami adalah seorang bartender Klub Chu yang paling digandrungi wanita. Selain karena kemampuan tangannya yang lihai, wajah dan tinggi Kagami juga mempengaruhi nilai. Kagami jarang tersenyum, dia lebih sering menyeringai. Menyeringai menggoda, atau menyeringai meremehkan. Kekuatan Kagami dan loncatan Kagami juga sering dipuja-puja oleh wanita-wanita itu.

Intinya, Kagami Taiga adalah cowok yang digembar-gemborkan oleh wanita, walau mempunyai reputasi buruk dimata polisi dan juga Jepang.

Hanya sedikit yang tahu Kagami yang sebenarnya.

Alex, contohnya. Dia adalah wanita kaya yang berasal dari Amerika. Pertama kali Alex bertemu Kagami adalah dimana dia sedang ingin menuju klub malam Chu dan melihat Kagami melakukan salto diudara untuk menghibur para gadis kecil yang sedang menringkuk dan menangis dipojokan. Gadis-gadis kecil itu adalah gadis yatim-piatu yang akan dibesarkan untuk dilatih menjadi seorang wanita yang mampu menggoda laki-laki nanti.

Kagami tersenyum sementara para gadis itu tertawa.

Alex saat itu tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun─bahkan dalam mimpi buruk terburuknya─bahwa Kagami akan menjadi pencopet yang kemampuannya setara dengan Aresene Lupin, karena Kagami sewaktu kecil adalah malaikat polos yang selalu tersenyum dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dalam hati Alex menyumpahi takdir yang merenggut kedua orang tua Kagami di umur yang begitu belia sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang Jepang tidak inginkan.

Andai saja Alex bisa memutar waktu, Alex berjanji bahwa dia akan mengadopsi Kagami dari tempat yang tidak seharusnya menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu.

XXX

Kagami membuka pintu belakang klub Chu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Yo." Sapanya.

Himuro Tatsuya menoleh.

"Taiga. Selamat malam." Sapa Himuro.

Kagami hanya balas melirik.

Himuro adalah teman Kagami yang sama-sama dipuja oleh wanita di klub ini. Jika Kagami liar dan tidak tahu aturan bagai macan liar, maka Himuro adalah kebalikannya, murah senyum juga halus, namun menyimpan kelicikan dibalik senyumnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati wanita.

"Cepatlah ganti baju, Taiga, kau ditunggu para wanita diluar." Saran Himuro.

Kagami mengangkat bahu kemudian menuju tempat mengganti baju.

XXX

Kagami melirik arloji bututnya.

05.00 A.M

Saatnya menutup klub, pikir Kagami.

.

.

.

"Keparat tua itu," Kata Kagami sambil mengenakan jaket cokelat lusuhnya. "Masih saja meremehkanku. Tidak diperbolehkan minum Vodka atau Sherry. Tch. Dia pikir siapa yang menyelamatkannya ketika dia nyaris dijebloskan ke penjara." Kagami menyumpah-nyumpahi pemilik kelab malam itu. Dia mengela nafas, menetralkan emosinya, kemudan berlari menuju rumahnya.

BRAK!

Pintu rumahnya terbuka begitu keras sehingga membuat engsel pintu nyaris copot. Kagami Taiga yang sedang marah memang menyeramkan.

Kagami melangkah masuk. Dia sudah nyaris memasuki mode netralnya sampai kakinya menginjak kertas di lantai.

"Apa ini?" Kata Kagami sambil memungut kertas itu.

_Teikou Junior High School_

_Pengumuman kepada murid pindahan._

_Kepada yang terhormat, Nak Kagami,_

_Dengan ini, anda dinyatakan menjadi siswa Teikou. Dimohon untuk mengenakan seragam yang sudah dikirimkan dan mematuhi peraturan. Sekolah masuk jam 08.00. Diharapkan untuk tidak terlambat. Untuk mengetahui kelas mana yang akan anda masuki, tolong untuk menemui guru diruang guru._

_Tertanda,_

_Sekertaris Kepala Sekolah_

Kagami membelak menatap kertas itu. Dibalik kertas pengumam itu ternyata ada kertas lagi.

_Ini sumpahku, Taiga, kau kusekolahkan di sekolah elit di Tokyo, Teikou Junior High. Perbaikilah sifatmu, Sayang, aku tau kau dapat melakukannya. Kau harus sekolah. Besok lima dua bodyguardku akan menyeretmu jika kau menolak untuk pergi ke sekolah._

_Salam,_

_Alex_

Kemarahan Kagami memuncak. Dengan emosi, Kagami meremas kedua surat itu.

"ALEXANDRA GRACIA, I PROMISE I'LL KILL YOU, BITCH!" Teriak Kagami tidak terima.

**TBC**

A/N: Yow~ Baka disini~ /digebukin/ maaf ya, yang KnB drama, saya lagi mentok, dan saat liat-liat gambar di tumblr, ide cetita ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu aja.. /yaterus/ omong-omong, judulnya ga nyambung ya? Bisa kasih req? saya jelek di judul, soalnya._.

Satu kata,

RnR?

─BakaFujo


	2. Chapter 2: Teikou Junior High

Problems 2: Teikou Junior High

~High School Problems~

Summary: Kagami Taiga, anak jalanan dan pencopet, berandal juga bartender klub malam yang dipuja wanita, terseret dalam masalah paling besar dalam hidupnya, disekolahkan. Jiwa Kagami yang bebas dan liar jelas memberontak tidak terima. Apa yang akan Kagami lakukan?

Warning: Bahasa kasar (tapi diusahakan EYD), OOC, possible typo, aneh, setting AU, Bad!Teikou!Kagami n all, etc.

A/N: duh, saya malas balas review…. /digaplok/ tapi makasih banyak nih ya yang mau nyempet-nyempetin fav, atau foll, atau review cerita abal ini *sobsob* dan... maaf nih, aku ngga ganti judulnya sesuai req kalian.. hehe, maaf ya! *bow* dan soal pairing… wah, gimana ya… cerita ini bakal lebih ke friendship sih sebenernya.. tapi pasti bakalan ada hint-hint kok, tenang saja~ saya gak bisa nulis tanpa hit /ea/ oke ini udah kepanjangan. Langsung aja ya! Cao!

.

.

~High School Problems~

.

.

Sial kau Alex! Aku harus pergi! Harus! Tunggu, apa saja yang harus aku bawa? Oh ya! Uang? Checked. Topi? Checked. Kalung dari Tatsuya? Uh… yeah, checked! Oke!

Kagami baru saja akan melangkah keluar apartemen bobroknya sampai─

JDEERR

─Petir menyambar dan hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

Oh itu bukan masalah, sebenarnya.

"Kita adakan patrol di sekitar sini!"

Yah, itu masalah yang sebenarnya.

Shit! Kenapa para polisi jahanam itu harus berpatroli disini? Minggat sana,iblis! Argghh! Kagami menggeram, tapi mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlari menerobos hujan. Karena Kagami tau, hujan dan gerombolan polisi adalah perpaduan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Alex, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmuuu!" Kagami menjerit dalam hati sambil menonjok tembok apartemennya.

.

.

.

Cip cip

Kagami menggerjap. Matanya perlahan terbuka.

Dimana?

Kagami mengucek matanya, bangun, dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Putih, putih, dan putih. Oh ya benar, aku di rumah, pikir Kagami

APA!? FUCK! JAM BERAPA SEKARANG!?

Kagami meloncat dari sofa, mencari jam weker bututnya. Dia melihatnya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas coffee table yang kaki kanannya sudah patah sehingga disangga oleh buku-buku yang kumal.

Jam 7.00

Kagami kelabakan. Tanpa babibu, Kagami melesat mengganti baju, mengambil topi baseballnya, dan menyelipkan dompet hitam lusuh ke kantong celananya, kemudian berlari keluar rumah.

Brak

Oke, Kagami memang ingin sekali membanting pintu, tapi bunyi yang tadi bukanlah perbuatannya.

Itu perbuatan satu dari lima buah bodyguard Alexandra. Seperti yang dijanjikannya.

"Tidaaaaakkkkkkk!" Kagami Taiga, 13 tahun, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia ingin sekali pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

XXX

Setelah banyak umpatan, makian, teriakan, tabokan, dan macam-macam kekerasan yang jika dijelaskan satu-satu dapat membuat ranting fic ini naik, akhirnya Kagami melangkahkan kakinya ketempat yang dulu selalu dia hindari, sekolah.

Lengkap dengan kemeja seragamnya yang berwarna biru laut, dasi hitam, dan blazer putih yang tersampir, Kagami memasuki gedung Teikou.

Saat Kagami memasuki gedung, semua mata menatap kearahnya. Tidak perempuan maupun laki-laki, semua menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja.

Rasa percaya diri Kagami kembali bangkit.

Dia menyeringai, memasukan tangannya kedalam kantung celana,dan berjalan angkuh. Sesekali matanya melirik gerombolan perempuan yang sedang berbisik, kemudian bersiul menggoda, membuat gerombolan itu blushing akut.

"Hei kau yang disana!" Panggil seseorang. Kagami cuek, masih asik godain anak perempuan cantik dan ber_oppai_. "Hei! Yang rambutnya merah ngejreng itu!"

Kagami mendesah kemudian menoleh.

"Apa maumu?" Kata Kagami malas.

Cowok itu berkedut kesal.

"Hei! Dengar ya, aku ini seniormu! Sopanlah sedikit!" Bentaknya marah.

Kagami mengangkat bahu kemudian kembali menggoda perempuan ber_oppai_ tadi.

"Repot-repot sekali dirimu memanggilku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu." Kata Kagami sebelumnya.

Cowok berambut navy blue itu semakin kesal. Dengan marah, dia mencengkram pundak Kagami, memaksanya untuk berbalik, kemudian menarik dasi hitam Kagami.

"Kau nyari ribut ya?!" Katanya naik pitam.

Kagami menyeringai.

"Kau pikir aku takut?" Tantang Kagami.

Cowok itu─Aomine Daiki─sudah siap menghantamkan tinjunya kewajah _kouhai_nya sampai suara menginterupsinya.

"Cukup, Daiki."

Satu kalimat, dua kata, 10 huruf, mampu membuat seorang Aomine terdiam. Dia melepaskan cengramannya di dasi Kagami. Si koban sendiri hanya mendecih.

"Sayang sekali. Kupikir akan ada sambutan dihari pertama aku masuk, eh malah dihentikan. Payah." Katanya sambil membetulkan dasinya yang kusut.

Akashi Seijuuro mengangkat alis.

"Jadi kau anak baru itu? Kagami Taiga, hm? Kebetulan sekali." Kata Akashi. Dia memasukan tangannya kedalam saku, dan sedetik kemudian gunting melayang.

Beruntung, dibelakang Kagami adalah tembok, dan Kagami sendiri mempunya reflex yang hebat.

"Woaa…" Kata Kagami.

Aomine keringet dingin.

"Kau bilang kau ingin sambutan? Itu sambutan dariku, anak baru." Kata Akashi kalem.

Kagami menyeringai lagi.

"Sambutan yang hebat, Akashi! Hahahahaha!" Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Aomine dan orang yang disekelilingnya menatap dengan tatapan yang seakan mencemaskan kewarasannya.

Masalahnya, yang ditertawakan ini Akashi Seijuuro, murid paling mengerikan (jika tidak mau dibilang sadis) sesentaro sekolah! Tidak ada yang berani menertawakan atau mengejeknya. Karena sepanjang yang mereka tau, gunting keramatnya akan siap menyapa jika melakukan hal tabu itu.

Intinya, _draco dormines nunquam titilandus*_!

Tapi ini, Kagami Taiga, murid baru, jangankan takut, tertekan oleh aura intimidasi Akashi saja tidak!

Sebenarnya siapa Kagami ini yang sebenarnya?

'Menarik.' Batin Akashi.

Masalah akan segera dimulai.

**TBC**

Cliffhanger? Ceklis.

Ukh, maaf ya kalo chap ini bener-bener mengecewakan! Saya habis ide /nangis/ btw draco dormines nunquam titilandus itu artinya jangan menganggu naga yang sedang tidur. Semboyannya Hogwarts dari Harry Potter. Ada yang sadar? /plak/

Yah, pokoknya,

RnR?

─BakaFujo


	3. Chapter 3: Kise Ryouta meet Kagami Taiga

Problems 3: Kise Ryouta meet Kagami Taiga

~High School Problems~

Summary: Kagami Taiga, anak jalanan dan pencopet, berandal juga bartender klub malam yang dipuja wanita, terseret dalam masalah paling besar dalam hidupnya, disekolahkan. Jiwa Kagami yang bebas dan liar jelas memberontak tidak terima. Apa yang akan Kagami lakukan?

Warning: Bahasa kasar (tapi diusahakan EYD), OOC, possible typo, aneh, setting AU, Bad!Teikou!Kagami n all, GoM senior and Kagami junior, etc.

A/N: HAAIII~~! /digaplok/ uh, saya seneng banget ternyata kalau chap kemarin masih ada yang mau review walau mengecewakan dan sangat pendek! /digigit/btw kemarin Kagami ngomong 'Akashi' padahal blom dikasih tau namanya ya? Ukh, my bad. Sudahlah, anggap saja Kagami sudah tau, oke? /slap/ oke, sbagai permohonan maaf, saya akan buat chap 3 ini panjang~ cao!

.

.

~High School Problems~

.

.

Aomine bingung.

Dia bingung harus marah, takut, atau yang lain, karena dirinya terjebak diantara dua murid yang agak kurang waras.

Yang satu psycho, yang satu lagi agak sinting.

Aomine juga bingung. Setaunya, TIDAK ada mahluk di dunia ini yang tidak mungkin TIDAK takut kepada seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Bahkan dirinya yang_ smart_ dan _awesome_ saja takut kepada jelemaan iblis satu itu!

Dan kebingungannya semakin parah tatakala Akashi menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

Oh tidak.

Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan katakana seorang Akashi menyelempeng!

Demi apapun, Aomine lebih baik melakukan koprol sambil main basket daripada melihat Akashi Seijuuro menyelempeng dan mengincar anak tidak waras seperti si anak baru itu.

Oke, Aomine akui, anak baru itu lumayan manis. Wajahnya yang bulat dan putih, rambutnya yang merah gelap dengan gradasi hitam dibagian bawah, mata crimson yang dalam, seakan dapat menyeret seseorang kedalamnya. Selain itu, proposi tubuhnya juga bagus. Dan ditambah tinggi.

Kurang apa seorang Kagami Taiga?

Kurang berduit.

Yeah, Kagami (dari apa yang Aomine dengar) adalah anak adopsian dari seorang mantan pemain WNBA, Alexandra Gracia. Sebelum diangkat menjadi anak, Kagami adalah anak jalanan. Tapi bodohnya (sekali lagi dari apa yang Aomine dengar) Kagami menolak apapun dari Alex. Mau itu berupa uang, makanan, atau material lainnya.

Aomine benar-benar tak habis pikir, masih ada saja orang yang mau bersusah payah mendapatkan uang ketika dia bisa mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma…

Itusih karena kau sukanya geratisan, Aomine….

RIIINNNNGGGG

Ah, sudah masuk? Aomine membatin. Seberapa lama aku melamun?

"Daiki, kau temani Taiga ke ruang guru. Aku kembali kekelas. Sampai jumpa." Titah Akashi tanpa menunggu persetujuan Aomine. Dan dengan santainya, Akashi melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Aomine yang melongo parah.

Aku? Mengantarkan bocah sakit jiwa ini?! Jangan bercandaaaa!

Aomine ingin sekali berteriak seperti paragraf diatas, tapi urung karena masih sayang nyawa. Akhirnya, setelah memantapkan jiwa dan raga serta menyiapkan mental, Aomine membimbing Kagami ke ruang guru.

XXX

Sampai waktu istirahat, Aomine masih bete setengah mampus.

Demi Dewi Diana, saat-saat mengantarkan Kagami adalah saat-saat paling panjang dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimana tidak jika sesekali Kagami berhenti untuk menggoda perempuan, dan Aomine harus menyuruh perempuan yang digoda untuk masuk kelas kemudian menyeret Kagami ke kelas?

Mood Aomine benar-benar memburuk setelahnya.

Mungkin one-on-one bersama temannya, Ryouta Kise, bisa membuat pikiran menjadi segar kembali.

"Aominecchi! Ayo one-on-one!"

Panjang umur kau nak, baru saja diomongin.

Aomine berdiri dari kursi kemudian merangkul Kise akrab sambil menyeretnya ke gym.

Kise Ryouta adalah murid kelas 3 Teikou yang kini menjadi tim regular SMP Teikou, walau baru bermain basket di tahun keduanya. Mengejutkan? You don't say, serius. Author saja yang sudah bermain dari sd defense dan fake masih belum bisa. Menyedihkan memang, tapi nasib orang pendek… /hubungannyapa.

Yang terakhir tolong abaikan, btw.

XXX

Sampai di gym, Aomine dan Kise terkejut.

Mereka baru saja melihat dunk yang menakjubkan.

Itu bukan Murasakibara Atsushi, ataupun Midorima Shintarou (karena yang ini memang tidak mungkin).

Itu orang yang tadi membuat mood Aomine sejelek Midorima jika lucy itemnya dibuang Miyaji─salah setting.

Uhum, pokoknya, Aomine sungguh terkejut saat Kagami melakukan itu.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Aomine, Kise juga sama terkejutnya. Tapi dia terkejut yang terpesona(?), bukan terjekut yang… terkejut(?)

"Su-sugoi…" Kise akhirnya bersuara. Kagami menoleh dan menatap Kise aneh.

Kise melepaskan rangkulan Aomine dan berlari menuju Kagami.

"Sugoii ssu yo! Ne, ne! siapa kau? Apa kau murid baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini!" Kise menghajar Kagami dengan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan.

Sekarang Kagami yang kelihatan bingung.

"Satu-satu woi! Kampret lu!" Bentak Kagami marah. Kise langsung kicep. "Iya, gue murid baru. Masalah?"

Aomine yang tidak terima Kise deiperlakukan ketus begitu, bertindak.

"Hei murid baru! Jaga bicaramu! Dia itu senior, tau!" Seru Aomine sambil berjalan mendekati keduanya.

Kagami menoleh dan menyeringai.

"Ho… senior dim yang tadi? Ternyata pemain basket?" Kagami tertawa mengejek. "Ngga nyangka, sih. Oh, omong-omong, thanks for your awesome tour, before," Kata Kagami dengan nada mengejek.

Aomine ber-twitch twitch-ria.

"Lo bener-bener ngajak ribut ya?!" Aomine menjengkram kerah Kagami.

Kagami tersenyum tenang.

"Emang senior pikir, senior bisa ngalahin saya yang mantan─well, belum mantan juga sih. Sampai sekarang masih─berandal dan pencopet nomor satu yang dicari di Tokyo?"

Aomine dan Kise sama-sama tercengang.

"Kau… jangan bilang kau… bocah pencopet yang sering diberitakan itu…" Kata Aomine tidak percaya. Dia melepaskan cengkaramannya dikerah baju Kagami dan berjalan mundur dengan perlahan.

Kagami menyeringai.

"Bingo."

XXX

Kise berjalan dijalan pertokoan dengan tatapan kosong.

Otaknya masih memutar jelas memori tentang kejadian di gym itu.

Mana mungkin anak manis tapi keren seperti Kagami yang menjadi kouhainya di Teikou adalah pencopet yang paling diburu di Tokyo?

Kise sangat tau tentang pencopet itu, karena pamannya adalah seorang kepala polisi. Pamannya selalu menggerutu, tiap dia datang kerumah keluarga Kise, tentang pencopet jahanam itu. Mencopet dengan terang-terangan, ataupun bergriliya(?) dia mampu. Tidak salah pamannya curiga kalau pencopet itu adalah seorang terlatih. Kise yang mendengarnya lama kelamaan ikut-ikutan membenci pencopet yang selalu meresahkan Tokyo itu.

Dan tadi, dia memujinya? Memuji pencopet yang selama ini selalu diagung-agungkan pencopet lain?

Kise tidak tau, sungguh!

Kise tidak tau… dan tidak mau tau…

DUK!

"Awww…" Kise mengusap jidatnya yang baru saja tertabrak seseorang.

"Hei! Kalau jalan yang benar dong! Sialan!" Seru orang itu marah.

Kise sudah bersiap meminta maaf sampai dia melihat korban yang dia tabrak.

"Etto… kouhaicchi?" Dia melongo.

Itu Kagami.

Panjang umur juga untukmu, Kagami. Baru saja dipikirin, eh nonogol.

"Senior ikemen yang tadi?" Kagami ikut-ikutan melongo. Ikemen itu kata yang sekejap muncul dikepalanya, tapi sungguh, dia tidak berniat mengejek Kise.

Tapi Kise, seperti kebanyakan banyak orang, dia tidak mempunyai telepati sehingga tidak tau jalan pikiran Kagami, cemberut.

"Aku bukan ikemen ssu!" Serunya.

Kagami mengangkat alis.

"Terserah. Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, ikemen. Jika yang nabrak si Haizaki-teme itu, kau pasti sudah diseretnya kedalam gang dan di you-know-that." Seru Kagami sambil membersihkan celananya yang terkena debu.

Kise sekali lagi melongo.

"Kau kenal Haizakicchi?"

Kagami menoleh, dan ikut-ikutan melongo─lagi.

"Eh? Memangnya kau kenal dengan si Haizaki-teme?"

Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar ingin mengutuk kehidupan masa mudamu, Kagami.

**TBC**

A/N: Karena sebagian besar bacot sudah saya selesaikan diatas, Cuma satu yang bisa saya sampaikan disini,

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4: Kagami's Private Room? WTH!

Problems 4: Kagami's Private Rooms?! WTH!

~High School Problems~

Summary: Kagami Taiga, anak jalanan dan pencopet, berandal juga bartender klub malam yang dipuja wanita, terseret dalam masalah paling besar dalam hidupnya, disekolahkan. Jiwa Kagami yang bebas dan liar jelas memberontak tidak terima. Apa yang akan Kagami lakukan?

Warning: Bahasa kasar (tapi diusahakan EYD), OOC, OC, possible typo, aneh, setting AU, Bad!Teikou!Kagami n all, GoM senior and Kagami junior, kalimat vulgar pada chap ini, dan hint-hint KagaKise bertebaran.

A/N: HAAAIII~~! saya come bek wooo~~ *lambai-lambai* /digigit karena lama update/ maaf ya, saya banyak tugas huuu /gapernahkerjainajalo/ btw ini saya lagi ngetik tugas mtk terus temen kirim ff di fb dan saya tbtb pengen mublish fic ini HOHO soalnya fic ini udah sampe prob5, tapi saya ketiknya di hp LOL. Btw lagi maaf ya kalo disini ga EYD alias banyak yang 'lo gue', soalnya Kagami disini tuh anak jalanan yang gak sopan, malum aja ya /digaplok/ DAN INI JUDULNYA BENER KENPA HIGH YA!? KAN HARUSNYA JUNIOR! Sabodo ah /slap/ dan satu lagi! Kenapa kalian gak ada yang inget kalo disini tuh Akashinya Akashi Teikou, bukan Akashi Rakuzan!? KENAPA!? /banting meja/ jadi anggep aja disini Akashinya baek-baek psycho(?) gitu ya LOL. Oke bacot saya udah kepanjangan nih. CAO!

.

.

.

~High School Problems~

.

.

.

Kagami melongo parah.

"Haizaki Shougo? Haizaki-teme si rambut unik itu? lo kenal?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kise mengangguk ragu.

"Tentu saja aku kenal Haizakicchi, dia kan─" Belum sempat Kise menyelesaikan perkataannya, seseorang berteriak dari belakang.

"TANGKAP BOCAH ITU!"

Kagami mengumpat dalam bahasa inggirs yang tidak bisa Kise sebutkan satu per satu karena terlalu cepat.

"Ikut gue, Ikemen! Salah-salah lo juga ikut masuk penjara!" Dan tanpa memperdulikan perotes Kise, Kagami menggendong Kise ala bridal style dan berlari bak orang kesurupan dijalanan.

XXX

Kise malu setengah mati.

Kise malu, marah, dan terkejut.

Kise malu karena dirinya digendong seperti pengantin wanita yang baru saja menikah oleh JUNIORnya sendiri.

Kise marah karena Kagami membawanya secara tiba-tiba, padahal dirinya tidak mempunyai niatan ikut.

Kise terkejut karena Kagami dapat melompat melewati pembatas jalan kereta api. Jantung Kise nyaris copot saat itu. detik-detik dimana kereta api nyaris menghantam tubuhnya dan tubuh Kagami (bahkan dirinya sampai pingsan karena terlalu takut). Tapi karena kecepatan lari Kagami yang luar biasa tidak normal, dia bisa selamat, membuat gerombolan pengejar mengumpat-ngumpat dibelakang.

Dan lagi, ini dimana?

Krieeettt….

Pintu besar dengan (prediksi Kise) peredam suara itu terbuka. Kagami muncul dengan membawa dua buah gelas tinggi.

"Oh udah bangun? Bagus deh, jadi gue gak harus nyirem lo dulu. Ini." Kagami menyodorkan satu gelas tingginya kepada Kise.

Awalnya Kise ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian menenggaknya juga.

Rasanya agak aneh. Cairan itu seperti membakar kerongkongannya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing, dan sekujur tubuhnya mendadak panas.

"A-apa ini, Kouhaicchi?" Tanya Kise.

"Kagami mengangkat alis.

"Lo gak tau? itu _vodka_." Jawabnya kemudian menenggak habis sherrynya.

Mata Kise membelak.

"_Vodka_!? Maksudmu… _Vodka_ yang itu?! _Vodka_ minuman keras!?" Kise berteriak.

Kagami menatap Kise aneh.

"Ya iyalah. Emang lo pikir, _vodka_ apaan lagi?" Kagami duduk disofa disebelah Kise.

Kise sendiri memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan. Dia merintih sakit.

"Eh?" Kagami menatap Kise kaget. "Elo gak kuat minum alkohol ya? Baru satu gelas aja udah kliyeng-kliyeng gitu!"

Kise mengangguk kecil.

Kagami mendecih. "Sial." Dia bangkit kemudian menuju telepon yang tergantung(?) disudut ruangan.

Bep.

"Ya? Ada apa, Taiga?" Suara Himuro terdengar dari sebrang.  
"Tatsuya? Gini, gue mau minta air putih, es batu, sama segelas _sherry_ lagi." Kata Kagami.

Himuro tertawa kecil.

"Lo mau dimarahin bos lagim Taiga, selalu minum alkohol-alkohol yang ada disini?"

Kagami mendecih.

"Persetan dengan si tua keparat itu. Pokoknya anterin aja keruangan privasi gue. Cepet, nggak usah pake lama!"

Himuro mengangguk, tapi tak lama kemudian dia sadar bahwa mereka sedang bertelepon, sehingga dia mengiyakan.

"Oh iya! Suruh juga si Rose buat nggak ngambil job. Dia udah janji mau ngelayanin gue malem ini."

Himuro kembali tertawa.

"Oke." Dan sambungan terputus.

Kagami berbalik dan tidur di ranjang.

Sekedar informasi saja, ruang privat milik Kagami itu terdapat ranjang _king-size_, sofa, dan karpet beludru yang kelihatan mahal. Selain itu TV LCD terpampang manis diatas meja mahoni kecil. Dibawahnya terdapat _DVD Player_, lengkap dengan speaker dikiri-kanannya. Video A.V berserakan, membuat Kise merona.

"Ini tempat apa, Kouhaicchi?" Tanya Kise.

Kagami mennguap sebelum menjawab.

"Ini ruangan privat gue kalo anak-anak anjing gue lagi mau minta makanan." Jawab Kagami dengan ambigu.

Tapi sayangnya, otak Kise terlalu polos untuk mengetahui maksud dibalik kata-kata ambigu Kagami tadi.

"Jadi Kouhaicchi suka anak-anak anjing ssu? Tak kusangka! Kau ternyata masih memiliki sifat yang baik!" Seru Kise riang.

Kagami menahan hasrat untuk tidak melemparkan gelas kekepala seniornya itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku, dasar otaku dang! Cih. Polos sekali dirimu! Maksudku itu adalah─"

"Taiga sayang~~" Suara perempuan tiba-tiba menyerang indra pendengaran Kagami juga Kise. Suara itu jelas dibuat semanis dan semenggoda mungkin. Kise dan Kagami menoleh. Sementara Kagami menyeringai, Kise melotot horror.

Bagaimana tidak jika yang dilihatnya adalah perempuan dengan pakaian minim dan serba ketat? Lipglos merah muda bercahaya menghiasi bibirnya, kulitnya putih mulus, rambutnya hitam panjang dibiarkan tergerai, tubuhnya pun proposional. Itu bisa dilihat dari lekuk tubuhnya yang _ada_.

Gadis itu mendekat kearah Kagami tanpa memperdulikan Kise yang masih _sock_. Dia duduk disamping Kagami, mengelus dada cowok itu dengan sensual, kemudian mencodongkan kepalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu~" Katanya lagi, tapi kali ini bukan hanya menggoda, tapi juga seduktif.

Dan selanjutnya, Kise nyaris meledak, melihat kouhainya berciuman dengan penuh gairah dengan gadis itu.

Saat Kagami melepaskan pagutannya, gadis itu sedikit manyun. Tapi kemudian Kagami mengelus pahanya yang terekspos dan tangannya yang lain memegang dagu gadis itu, memaksanya untuk mendongak menatap mata crimson Kagami.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya, Sayang. Saat ini ada yang harus aku lakukan." Kagami mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu.

"Nah, _Ikemen_," Suara Kagami membuat Kise tersentak. Dia menatap Kagami horror, dan tanpa sadar dia mundur, ketakutan.

Dan itu membuat si gadis terkikik geli dan Kagami mengendus mengejek.

"Sepertinya kawan tampanmu yang satu ini terlalu poloa melihat kita berdua berciuman, Taiga_ dear_~" Seru si gadis jahil.

Kagami menyeringai mengejek.

"Oho…" Kagami mendekati Kise yang sudah mentok ditembok. Kedua tangannya membingkai kepala Kise, membuatnya tidak bisa kabur. Dia sudah terhimpit antara tubuh Kagami dan tembok. "Betulan tuh~? Sepolos itu kah lo_, Ikemen_?" Kagami menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Mau nonton beberapa video A.V? Itu yang _limited edition_ lho~ bikin _libido_ naik~" Godanya.

Tapi Kise menggeleng dengan cepat.

"T-tidak, _Kouhai_cchi! A-aku ingin pulang!" Serunya panic.

Si gadis dan Kagami tertawa.

"Tunggu disini, Rose, aku harus mengantarkan bocah _Ikemen_ polos ini pulang." Kata Kagami

Kise berteriak penuh dendam,

"Aku bukan bocah polos ataupun _Ikemen_! Aku seniormu, _Kouhai_cchi!"

Kagami kembali menyeringai mengejek.

"Hoo~ bukan bocah ya?" Dia terkekeh. "Memang anak SMA normal mana yang belom pernah nonton A.V? Dan nggak tergoda sama penampilannya Rose? Oh jangan salah, teman masa kecilku ini salah satu primadona di klub ini." Gadis dibelakangnya─Rose─tersenyum penuh godaan kepada Kise, sambil melakukan gerakan erotis simple diranjang Kagami. "Cuma anak bocah yang seperti itu, SENIOR."

Kise kicep.

"Sudahlah, Taiga sayang, kau membuat cowok tampan itu mati kutu~ lebih baik kau mengantarkannya sekarang juga sebelum bs mendobrak ruanganmu dan memaksa kita berhenti~" Kata Rose.

Kagami mengangguk dan menyeret Kise keluar ruangan sebelum berkata kepada Rose,

"Tontonlah beberapa A.V, Rose, aku ingin kau sudah turned on saat aku kembali nanti. Sampai jumpa."

BLAM

Rose hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah mesum teman masa kecilnya itu

XXX

Kise mengikuti Kagami dari belakang dengan agak membuat jarak.

Sungguh, Kise tidak dapat berfikir siapa Kagami sebenarnya.

Informasi yang diketahuinya hanyalah dia adalah kouhai-yang-bahkan-namanya-dia-lupa, pindahan dari Amerika, dan anak pungut dari mantan WNBA, Alexandra Gracia.

Kise tiba-tiba tersentak saat mengingat hal itu.

Kagami adalah anak dari mantan WNBA, tapi kenapa Kagami menjadi berandal juga pencopet? Kenapa pula Kagami bisa berada disini?

Kise menyadari bahwa kata-kata Kagami yang berkata jika ini adalah klub malam benar, karena ada beberapa wanita mendekat kearahnya (dan juga Kagami), mencoba menggoda. Tapi memang dasarnya Kise masih polos, dia hanya tersenyum canggung. Berbeda dengan Kagami yang membalas dengan sentuhan seksual.

Kise benar-benar bingung!

Tadi siang, dia mendengar berita bahwa ada murid baru yang menantang Akashi. Apa itu Kagami? Itu sungguh membuat sekolah gempar, serius! Dan dalam sekejap saja, nama Kagami Taiga menjelit di Teikou. Bahkan tukang kebun sekolah saja tau! hebat! Tidak sedikit juga anak perempuan yang berFGing bak gadis-gadis labil yang melihat idolanya, melihat ke-cool-an dan ketampanan Kagami. Laki-laki pun sama, bedanya mereka tidak berFBing ria. Gila saja, mereka bukan maho. Mereka hanya memuji keberanian Kagami untuk menantang murid paling sadis sesentaro sekolah, Akashi Seijuuro, dan refleksnya yang luar biasa hebat.

Selain itu, tadi dikelas, Kise jelas menangkap basah Akashi sedang mengelus gunting keramatnya sambil menyeringai _psycho_. Apakah itu juga karena perbuatan Kagami?

Dia punya firasat, bahwa kehidupannya di Teikou setelah ini tidak akan pernah bisa tenang.

**TBC**

PANJANG GAK? MASIH NGGAK? MATI AJA LO! /dipanci readers/

Bay te wey buswey in te wey(?), di chap depan saya mau bikin adegan HaiKaga(?) yang absurd dan sumpah crack banget LOL. Soalnya saya bingung, chara mana lagi yang cocok buat berandal selain Haizaki? Nijimura? GA RELA WOI, GA RELA! /nyante/ dan buat OC, kalian masih inget nggak di chap lalu Kagami ngehibur anak-anak gadis kecil yang lagi nangis dipojokan? Pas_ flashback_ itu lhooo! Nah itutuh OCnya~ maaf ya kebanyakan masukin OC, soalnya di KnB cewek ber_oppai_nya dikit.. Cuma Momoi doangan paling… masa kupu-kupu malem _pettan_? Kan galucu wkwk.

Sekian dan,

RnR?

─BakFujo


End file.
